This project provides data on a nationwide sample of 17,000 children of indices of child development, childhood morbidity, school performance and behavior. It establishes normative ranges for the U.S. as well as demonstrating the long-term consequences of perinatal and early childhood risks. The survey was conducted by the National Center for Health Statistics in collaboration with NICHD and others in 1981 as part of the continuous National Health Interview Survey. Final public use tapes were released by NCHS in late 1984. Collaborative NICHD/NCHS publications have been prepared on the current health status of low birth weight children and the health outcome of children whose mothers smoked during pregnancy.